Tan despiadado como yo
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: El Desierto ha destrozado emocionalmente a Newt y la actitud de Minho no ayuda en lo absoluto a la situación, sin embargo la pareja hará a un lado sus diferencias y recordarán nuevamente el amor que los había unido tiempo atrás One-Short (No lemmon)


*Es el primer fic de Maze Runner que escribo (Tengan piedad de mí)

*Esta pareja es mi OTP

*La historia transcurre durante "La prueba de fuego"

*Esta basado en el libro

*Todo el universo de TMR pertenece a James Dashner

*Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tan despiadado como yo"

-Lo ves?- dijo Minho en un bufido -Eres tan despiadado como yo-

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Newt como el replicar de una enorme campana dentro de su cabeza

El rubio sintió ganas de levantarse de un salto y darle un buen golpe al asiático

Como se atrevía Minho a decir algo como eso? Que acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo Newt por la pérdida de sus amigos?

-Quien eres?- antes de que Newt pudiera siquiera incorporarse un hombre de rasgos hispanos se encontró dando volteretas en medio de ellos

-Me llamo Jorge- Newt se incorporó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió -Soy el crank que manda aquí-

"Crank?!" El rubio recordó con cierto horror la imagen de los cranks que habían visto en la habitación; y en definitiva Jorge no lucía para nada como uno de ellos

-Minho detente!- el aullido de Thomas saltando sobre el asiático para quitárselo de encima al crank, regreso a Newt a la realidad

-Wow! Tranquilos- para cuando se dieron cuenta los habitantes ya se encontraban rodeados de una orda de cranks armados

Newt se sintió realmente molesto con Minho, que clase de garlopa había sido eso de golpear a un crank en su propio territorio

Y ahora él y el resto de los habitantes debían de esperar, rodeados de cranks, a que Tommy regresara de hablar a solas con ese demente

El ver a Thomas regresar en una sola pieza fue respiro de alivio para Newt, y a juzgar por la calma del chico supuso que habían llegado a un acuerdo

-Tu cuchillo es filoso, cada vez me gustas más- Minho le sonrió a la joven castaña, mientras se incorporaba

Ese lasivo comentario hizo enfurecer a Newt quien ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo y lanzó un gruñido

-Vamos- Brenda se alejó del asiático para acercarse hasta Thomas y besar su mejilla, para continuar su camino por enfrente de los habitantes

Finalmente llegaron hasta el lugar acordado. Newt se olvido casi por completo del recelo que le tenía a la castaña cuando recibió una lata de comida de las manos de esta

Sinceramente todos los habitantes habían estado muriendo de hambre durante su odisea en el desierto, así que nadie iba a rechazar una oferta tan generosa como una lata de frijoles

El silencio que se había instalado mientras comían se vio interrumpido por el ensordecedor sonido de una explosión, seguida por el veloz derrumbamiento del túnel

-Tommy!- durante el escape del derrumbe Newt logró divisar como Brenda y Thomas se separaban del grupo

-Que es lo que esperas Shank?!- Minho tomó por los hombros al rubio y lo arrastró por los obscuros pasillos -Acaso quieres morir aplastado?- el asiático no se detuvo hasta que los sonidos de la explosión y el derrumbe se silenciaron casi por completo

-Por supuesto que no!- Newt se removió hasta liberarse del agarre de su acompañante -Donde demonios estamos?- al contemplar la obscuridad el rubio sé sintió totalmente desconcertado -Y los demás?-l

-Debieron ir huir hacia otro lado- masculló Minho mientras trataba a tientas de encontrar algo útil en la mochila llena de provisiones que había logrado jalar consigo en la huida -Vamos, debe haber una... Aquí está!- la voz del asiático resonando por todo el lugar sobresalto a Newt -Boo!- Minho iluminó su rostro desde debajo de la barbilla y se acercó hasta el rubio

-No es momento de estar jugando Minho!- la molestia en la voz de Newt se hizo evidente -Debemos encontrar a los demás y salir de estos malditos túneles pronto- Newt comezón a caminar hacia la obscuridad del túnel sin esperar respuesta

Antes de que el rubio saliera de su vista Minho aceleró para alcanzarle el paso -Hey Tonto Shank cuál es tu plan? Deambular por ahí hasta perderte en los túneles o toparte con un grupo de Cranks más allá del final- el azabache tomo con firmeza el hombro de su amigo

-Tienes una mejor idea?!- Newt se quitó la mano de Minho del hombro -Debe haber toneladas de roca sobre la salida, sería tonto tratar de regresar- el tono furioso del rubio desconcertó al asiático

-Hey shank!- Minho hizo un nuevo intento por detener a Newt acorralándolo contra la pared -Y a ti que garlopa te pasa? Por qué estás tan molesto?-

-De verdad quieres saberlo?- el rubio miro de frente a su compañero, sin embargo no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo

-Me encantaría saberlo, shank- a pesar de que Minho trató de ser sarcástico la frustración en su voz era notable

-Para empezar deja de llamarme "shank", tengo un nombre; Es Newt- el rubio trato de quitarse al asiático de encima pero no lo logro -Y en segunda, porque te has estado comportando como un Garlopo miertero desde que llegamos al desierto!- la voz de Newt tembló cuando termino de hablar por segunda vez

-Newt...- a pesar de que la débil luz de la linterna no lograba alumbrar realmente la inmensa obscuridad en la que se encontraban, era suficiente para poder notar que Newt estaba apunto de echarse a llorar

Una oleada de frustración y culpa invadió a Minho al pensar que el hecho de que el rubio estuviera en ese estado era su culpa

-Solo salgamos de este miertero lugar- Newt estuvo apunto de alejar a Minho de sí mismo, cuando sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos

Al principio Newt se sintió totalmente confundido, pero apenas su cerebro logró comprender la situación se relajó y correspondió el beso

Minho profundizó el beso, enredando la su lengua con la del rubio y tomándolo firmemente de la cintura para atraerlo hacia el

Por su parte Newt rodeó el cuello del azabache con los brazos, y dejó que este digiera sus movimientos

Se quedaron así un tiempo más, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse

-Hacia un tiempo que no hacíamos algo así- Newt esbozó una sonrisa tímida

-No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba hacerlo- Minho aseguró el agarre el la cadera del rubio abrazándolo con fuerza; Newt también se aferró más al chico asiático y puso su mejilla en el hombro de este -Recuerdas nuestra promesa?-

-Si...- las palabras de Newt salieron como un suspiro, mientras el chico luchaba por controlar todos los sentimiento que se arremolinaban en su pecho

-Pues no la olvides- Minho acaricio la espalda del rubio, sintiendo el temblor de este -Porque no voy a descansar hasta darte la vida juntos que te prometí- el asiático beso la frente de Newt y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos

Newt le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y cálida y un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sol

Se besaron con ternura, y sin decir una palabra más ambos ambos caminaron por los obscuros túneles del submundo; habiéndose prometido mutuamente que estarían juntos hasta que llegara el final

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Gracias por leer

*Espero que le haya sido de su agrado


End file.
